universalstudiosthemeparkfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The SuperMarioLogan Ride
TheSuperMarioLogan Ride Is A Upcoming 3D IMAX Dome Motion Simulator At Universal Studios Detroit, ' 'Universal Studios Ultimate ,Universal Studios Williamsburg ,Universal's Islands of Adventure Singapore , '[[Universal Studios Phonix|'Universal Studios Phonix]]' '''And [[Universal Studios Lake George|'Universal Studios Lake George.]] Located In The Cartooniversal Area Of The Park,And It Opened On April 23, 2018 Replaceing Back to the Future The Ride In The San Francisco Area Of The Park Replaceing Back to the Future The Ride In The San Francisco Area Of The Universal Studios Detrioit Park. 'This Page Is For '''Polarjack77 and Yaboysam2002. Ride Summary ' 'Ride along with The Super Mario Logan Cast as they visit Doofy The Dragon Land,However, Jeffy's Mom,The Ghost Of SML Sonic And The SML Villains From The Past Have Kidnaped Jeffy For Revenge, So SML Mario And The Other SML Heroes and the guests to take on a wild chase through the park to stop Jeffy's Mom,The Ghost Of SML Sonic And The SML Villains From The Past And Save Jeffy. Queue To enter the ride's queue area, visitors must walk through Doffy The Dargon Land which leads inside to the hallway. While the riders are in the queue, various HD television monitors display clips from the previous SuperMarioLogan Episodes , as well as live footage from SML . Just before entering the pre-show The queue area ends with a sign instructing guests to wait for a short time before entering the Ride The Back To the Future The Ride Reference Transcript *'Bowser Junior: 'Oh My God! We're at Doofy the Dragon Land! *'Chef Pee-Pee: 'A theme park dedicated to Doofy the Dragon!? C'mon Mario! *'Mario: 'It was cheapest on Groupon! *'Rosalina: 'Mario. Cheapest is not a word. *'Jeffy: 'Hey Daddy! Can I get a Coca-Cola!? *'Mario: 'Not now, Jeffy! *'Jeffy: 'Well why? *'Mario: 'Jeffy! because I don't want you to become drunk on caffeine! *'Jeffy: 'You know that it's hot outside! Give me a Coke! *'Dr. Finkleshiz: 'It is I Dr. Finkleshiz! And I will buy the land that Doc Brown's Lab owns with a time machine car! *'Dr. Finkleshiz: 'And don't say i'm cuckoo did I look like a cuckoo bird to you COO COO *(Dr. Finkleshiz destroys Doc Brown's Lab) *(Doc Brown Walks In Shocked) *'Doc Brown: 'Great Scott What The Heck Happened To My Lab! *'Dr. Finkleshiz: 'Umm I Destroyed It! *'Doc Brown: 'You Idiot You ruined Everyrting Now I Have To Sell The Land Thats Leftover From My Lab To Doofy the Dragon! *'Doofy The Dragon: '''Well This Land Is All Gone I Will Buy It ! Preshow 1 As you're getting close to the end of the queue, you get 4d glasses called Mario Goggles which are styled after Mario than the other rides at Universal.When you made it to the end of the queue, a tv monitor is seen. The video showed Doofy The Dragon telling the guests that the line is almost over and they have 45 more minute before saying "just kidding'. He said that to entertain the guests, they have Hop Hop Bunny out before Jeffy said that it's a drunk that got fished out of the gutter. The guy in the costume said that it's a lie and Doofy tells him that he's fired revealing that it's Principle Steinbeck. Junior said " Principle Steinbeck is Hop Hop?" and Joseph said "Dude our principle is a bunny" '''TBA.. Preshow 2 TBA. Ride TBA. Answer of the Hints For The Ride: * The Answer of Hint #1 : ''' On May 20, 2017: Mario's Hat Layed On The Ground Of The Universal Studios Detorit Gate Entrance Of The Park * '''The Answer of Hint #2 : '''On July 14, 2017 Why Is Shrek's Cheesecake Is On The Back To the Future The Ride Building * '''The Answer of Hint #3 : '''During The Closing Of Back To The Future The Ride At Universal Studios Detroit There Was A Doofy the Dragon Land sticker on the entrance and a hidden Doofy the Dragon voice at the end of the final send off saying "Guess who's taking over next year!" * '''The Answer of Hint #4 : '''The closing of the Back to the Future Store. Jeffy's pencil markings and a pig grafiti saying Cody's Mom on the delorean * '''The Answer of Hint #5 : '''A post on the Universal Studios Detroit Twitter page saying "guess who's taking a day at the park" with a picture of Mario, Rosalina, Jeffy, Bowser, Bowser Jr, Joseph, Cody, and Chef Pee Pee teasing the new ride * '''The Answer of The Final Hint #6 ''': '''The anouncement of The SuperMarioLogan Ride as they announce the ride's opening will be in early 2018 along with the announcement of the Universal's Superstar Parade (Detroit) Trivia * The CGI was done by Reel FX Animation Studios with the SML (character) animation by Universal Animation Studios And SuperMarioLogan. * This will be the last time we saw Craig the Devil even though this is a ride and not a Youtube video because each time the devil appeared, a video will get demonitized * TBA Category:SuperMarioLogan Category:3D Rides Category:Attractions Category:Images will be uploaded! Category:Fanon Category:Universal Studios Williamsburg Category:Universal Studios Ultimate Category:Article under construction Category:Universal Studios Florida Category:Universal theme park fanon Category:Current rides Category:Universal Studios Italy Category:Nintendo